The biggest mistake
by Uyuki
Summary: Only chapter. Lucius' toughts by the end of book 5, when they took him into Azkaban.


**Disclaimer: **(Unfortunately) the characters are not mine, I'm only kidnaping them momentarely, because of my idleness XD.I must warn you, English is not my mother tongue. I'm from Mexico so mostly I write in Spanish (it's way easier for my brain), but I do like English and I try to practice as much as possible. So if you see any spelling mistake or grammar for that matter, do tell me but don't be so harsh. I will never be as good in English as I'm in Spanish.**

* * *

**

**The biggest mistake **

by: Uyuki

That night, everything was over. Everything.

His name was damaged forever. His reputation. His status. His honor. Everything was damaged.

Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, the magic prison, condemned for all the murders he committed as a Death Eater and for being loyal to "The-one-who-must-not-be-named"

They hardly needed a trial to condemned him, they have caught him in action and Lucius knew more than well that it was impossible to say anything against the Minister. He hadn't being able to argue that he was unde an Imperius, or that he was threaten. He hadn't being able to argue anything at all because the wouldn't have believe him anyway.

Since that night he wasn't able to see the sun anymore, he only knew suffering. Dementors were always around prisioners, stealing those few memories that he clinged to. Those memories that gave him some comfort.

His memory was vanishing with the pass of time. The memories of Narcissa and Draco were flying away.

And the torture was even more unbearable than the minute before.

_If I just hadn't done it. _He thought

At that moment, the dementors backed away from him, they couldn't found any more happy memories to steal from his mind. They had no reason to be near him. Lucius was thinking about Draco, his 16 year-old son that was now in the hands of the Dark Lord.

_A teenager... a boy._

Years back, when Draco must've have no more than 2 years, Lucius dreamt with what his son would achieve. The heir of the Malfoy family. He would be an excellent boy, posh and of course, a Death Eater.

However, now, everytime Lucius thought about what awaited Draco, he couldn't help but to shiver. Now more than ever his Lord was furious with him for the mistake he made ind the Mysteries Department. He gave him a mision and failed.

Now, Lucius was certain that Draco would receive the mark and that the Lord would give him a sucidal mision. The Dark Lord never allow mistakes to be committed, those who did were severely punished, along with their families.

Draco was in serious danger and he knew it. He was an impulsive teenager that wouldn't take the consequences of his actions in consideration and will risk his life for nothing.

_I wish I hadn't dragged you with me._

He was his only son, and until now he hadn't notice that he was the most important thing in the world. Not his master. Not his reputation. Not his honor or his status.

Only Draco and his safetiness, as much as Narcissa's

He only saw that now that was too late. He wasn't gonna see them againg, that was for sure.

And with his actions he condemned to death in the Dark Lords hands.

He wouldn't see Narcissa's smile anymore, with her blond hair falling down her back. He wouldn't listen her sweet voice or feel her near him. He wouldn't se Draco either anymore, nor he would see him riding a broom. He wouldn't listen to him once more, or see that faint smile that once in a while was in his teenage face.

Lucius smiled briefly while remembering that. The smile of the son proud of his father.

_I'm sorry._

When that memory started gaining strengh in his body, the dementors went back to his side, to steal it from him inmediately.

_No._

Lucius would never see anything like that again. That smile would never be in Draco's face ever again. He sold the innocence of the boy to "The-one-who-must-not-be-named".

He sold the soul of his own child for no reason. And he was so sorry about it.

* * *

So there, I'm not really fond of this one, but I don't think is that bad. Maybe strange because I don't think Lucius would have that kind of thoughts... maybe just in a critic situation. Honestly I don't know, but I liked the idea anyway. 

It was originally written in Spanish, so it mightbe more organised and coherent in that language.


End file.
